My Journey Through The Accelerated World: Part l
by EsDeath
Summary: Hey guys so here is my story. Some of the characters i will change their personality from what they actually are in the actual anime. So read my story and please don't hate it. Don'e own the Accel World series.
1. Meeting me and Ethan

**Hello there friends my names EsDeath dont worry i dont kill... or do i :). Ok so this is my first story so please read and review it but can you please not give any flames to my story thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of Accel World belongs to me but i will make it mine one day**

***Readers beware this story is a work of fiction nothing in it is true* **

"There is a time where every man will dream that he too will fly one day" I thought to myself as I sat alone at my house waiting for my friend to send a message to me. I waited for a few more minutes when I then heard the familiar ding of an audio message sent to my neurolinker. "If you don't know what the neuro linker is then ill explain quickly the neurolinker is a device that was made after its ancestor the 'Nerve Gear' failed during an incident that killed 4'000 people. The Neurolinker has the ability to wirelessly connect with the user's brain as it sits on the person's neck. Now let's get back to reality" the Narrator of the story says as he unfreezes time and disappears. I listen to the audio message sent by my friend learning that he wants to meet with me in my brother inside a game we got a few days ago. "Hey Ethan Kuroyuki is ready to meet inside the unlimited burst battle field hurry home" I say recording an audio message to send to my brother.

About thirty or forty minutes passed before my brother walks through the door of our house. "Hey so are you ready to go in to unlimited burst?" My little brother asks sitting down beside me. "Sure let me just save my game". I say as I get to an area in my game that allows me to save. After saving the game and turning off the old console I look at my brother questioningly. "So ready to go to the battlefield?" "Yes I can't wait to finally go to the unlimited battlefield" he says excitedly throwing his fist into the air. "Ok just remember when we go into the field we will be in red legion territory so watch out for snipers" I say with caution in my voice. "Ok but even if there are snipers you'll notice right, I mean you yourself are a red color character so you can just get your rifle and get the enemy." Ethan says to me questioningly. "Well yes but only if I see them before they take the shot" I tell him with a matter of fact tone to my voice. We finish our conversation and lie back on the couches we were on closing our eyes and just before we say the command to go into the unlimited burst field I remember important information that my brother must know before going to the field. "Ethan" I say sitting up. "What is it Nick" He says annoyed keeping his eyes closed and staying lying down on the opposite couch. "I remembered something I need to warn you about" I say with a hint of worry in my voice. As my brother turns to my sitting up and opening his eyes the worry that he wouldn't care disappears. "Like what?" My brother asks me genuinely interested. "Well you know how in brain burst when you go into a match you feel the pain your avatar takes?" I ask him wondering if he knows. "No I haven't been in a match yet because you my guardian in Brain Burst told me not to go onto the global network for a day after you gave me the program" He says with worry and confusion on his face. "Oh yeah I did didn't I. Well anyways inside the unlimited field the pain you feel is doubled" I say hoping he won't get scared and not want to go in the game. "Oh well I don't really care Nick I just want to have fun inside a game so let's go already" Ethan says closing his eyes and lying back down. "Ok lets go" I say as I lie down closing my eyes. "Unlimited Burst!" We both exclaim into the air as time stops and our minds transfer to the game.

**this originally started out as a school assignment for English but instead i turned it into a story and decided to post it here so please tell me what you think please and also tell me if i should continue on with this story if i should stop here thank you lots.**

**- EsDeath signing off**


	2. Authors note

**Hello my good friends. This chapter is just an authors note. So first off the first chapter surprisingly went well. I will be posting the second chapter either tomorrow Sunday the 19 or on Monday the 20. Now I realized i had some grammatical flaws in the last chapter (forgetting commas *sweat drop*.) I would like to point out that the narrator was only there in the first chapter because like i said this was originally for a school essay, the narrator will come back in some chapters but he will only be there if i cant find a way to put what hes describing into the story without him. I may put this story aside for a while and start work on another project so after chapter two there may not be many chapters after that. I also wanted to say before i left that there may be a delay in the uploading of chapters as im starting, to fail some classes in school and my parents will make me work on the assignments missing. So because of that i wont be able to get these chapters posted for you to read. I am sorry but sadly school comes before Fanfiction... Or does it :)**

**-EsDeath signing off :)**


	3. Burst Link Part 1

**Hello there my great friends. So i just wanted to say thank you for reading my story up until this point. I just want to say that this is probably going to be a two part chapter because I'm losing my computer for a while** **D**so** it can go in for repairs (i may or may not have dropped it down the stairs.) Anyways this will be part 1 and i will post the next part of this chapter tomorrow on one of my parents computers so don't worry you will be able to read both parts within twenty four hours... that is if you survive until then MUHAHAHAHA. I'm just kidding i cant kill my friends you guys are too awesome. So on another note here's the story**

**Side-note/Disclaimer: Still don't own the Accel World series trust me if i did there would be a second season coming out soon**

We enter the unlimited field a few seconds after shouting the command in the real world. "Hey Nick is that you?" says a masculine voice from my right. I turn to my right seeing a man that resembles an undead medieval executioner wearing clear blue armor with a sword on the left hip and a shield slung over his back. "Yes its me is that you Ethan?" I say wondering if it was him. "Yes its me you look so cool and a little scary" Ethan says wondering about my avatar. "yup and my avatar matches my name kind of well" I say pointing at the top of the screen. "Me the narrator will quickly describe Nicks avatar. He has a shiny red avatar with white strips on his shoulders and legs, he has weapon cubes on his arms, a green diamond on his chest which connects two ammo belts together as they loop around his side and over his back with a third one just beside the diamond. His character has one white eye as his other one is covered by an eye patch and he wont tell what happened to his second eye, he has a large scar running down his face and he wears a cowboy hat and a pair of cowboy boots, he also wears a large trench cloak which manages to go down to his ankles which allows him to hide a demonic tail with a blade on the end which he can use in case of close range combat now onto the story" The narrator says disappearing once again after unfreezing time. Ethan looks to where I'm pointing and sees a menu with two names and a timer with no numbers on it. "Ultramarine, Legion, Slayer?" Ethan says questioningly. "That must be your avatars name" I inform him "Ok so because we are in unlimited Burst the time limit bar will show no numbers and no countdown because the time is unlimited and if you look there may be another name which will be mine because we are together in this area" "Yeah there is another name it says in big letters Flame Assassin and in smaller letters in the corner Electric Crimson Demon Sniper which one are you" He says looking at me. "I'm Electric Crimson Demon Slayer but my friends just call me- wait did you say another name" I ask scared. "Y-yeah I said Flame Assassin " Ethan stutters confused by my fear. I fearfully take a quick look around the area hoping to see the red light flash of a sniper rifle. Shortly after I start looking around I see a flash and locate him on the roof of a building a little ways away. "There he is, well obviously this man is a rookie at sniping clearly either a level one or a level two he wont have good accuracy yet judging by the need of a laser pointer I think we should be safe but just in case I have an idea to evade him" I think to myself as I walk to the edge of the building me and my brother are in. I look over the edge seeing we are at least twenty stories up in the sky being on the roof of a large building. "Ok Legion Slayer I know your going to think that this is a very crazy idea but we are going to jump off of this building okay" I say before screaming out in pain as I was shot through the chest by a bullet from this unknown player making me lose half of my health bar before a red light appears in the distance. "Ouch that hurt a lot but I'm guessing that the person who shot us was defeated judging by that red light that appeared that means someone else is over there but we still need to jump off" I say leaning backwards off the edge. "Nick what are you doing" Legion Slayer says as he runs to the edge seeing a red light appear from a crater in the ground indicating where I landed. Getting scared by the light Legion Slayer loses his footing and falls over the edge screaming as he flies toward the ground hitting it creating another crater and making his screen go black and his two hour wait begin.

**So once again sorry for the short chapter but i had to make it this short i have the rest of this story on a couple usb discs for the case where my computer may not make it. Just in case i had this made for my computer:**

**R.I.P**

**EsDEaths loved laptop**

**September 2013 - January 2014**

**This computer was my only friend at home he will be missed**

**So good tombstone yes or no tell me in a review until next time this is:**

**- EsDeath signing off**


	4. Burst Link Part 2

**Hello there my good friends. As promised i logged on to one of my parents computers and i am posting this chapter. This is the second part of the Burst Link chapters. Nothing very big happens in this chapter but in the next chapter Electric Crimson Demon Sniper get in a fight with his guardian. As well in this chapter you will learn why Nick brought Ethan into the unlimited burst field. So ya enjoy. :)**

"Hey wake up" I say shaking my brother Legion Slayer. "Nick your alive oh my gosh that's a relief" He says looking at me with relief. I slap Legion Slayer making a quarter of his health bar go down giving him a lot of pain. "What was that about!" He screams at me with anger. "Your using my real name" I say coldly "In this world I am your guardian your partner your friend and your brother but you cannot call me Nick here you can call me Electric Crimson Demon Sniper or just Demon Sniper which is what the people in the group Nega Nebulus calls me and speaking of Nega Nebulus we have to get you to the meeting with Black Lotus." "Black Lotus who's that and why am I meeting her?" Slayer asks confused. "She is my legion master and one of my friends there are four other people in the legion she controls" I mention to my brother taking out my sniper rifle and taking a look of the area. "Let me guess she is your guardian and the meeting is to get me into that legion" He says thinking he had it all figured out. "nope she is the leader of Nega Nebulus and the meeting is to get you in the legion but she is not my guardian" I say turning my sniper rifle back into its weapon cube and putting it on its appropriate spot. "Oh ok then so who exactly is your guardian?" Legion Slayer asks me as we start to walk towards the spot I arranged to meet my friend at. "My guardian" I say stopping. "I bet your guardian is a cool person I want to meet this person" Legion Slayer says looking to his left seeing I've stopped. "What's wrong Demon Sniper?" He asks turning around looking at me. "Well you see" I say as I start to think about what a happened with my guardian as it turns into a flashback".

**So ya sorry but i got the chapters mixed up this is the short chapter and part 1 is the longer chapter *insert sweat drop here*. So i don't know when ill be posting the flashback chapter i may do it tonight or tomorrow morning i really don't know right now so i can't exactly give you a time to look forward to. I'm going to have to cut this meeting short so until next time read and review.**

**-EsDeath signing off :)**


	5. Flashback of My Guardian

**So hows it going Cytofans. Nah i dont like that very much i think ill just call you my friends. But if you have any names that i could call you guys or if you like that one dont be afraid to tell me in the reviews. So anyways friends this here is the chapter with the first fight, the first king and the terribly sad (in my eyes) flashback. YAYYY! I hope. Oh ya my guardians name is completely random just right off the top of my head dont hate for it.**

"Your being ridiculous you cant defeat him his reputation says that he is unbeatable it says that he is invulnerable and he's never lost a duel by health depletion before" I plead guardian as she continues walking towards the territory of the man who supposedly threatened her friends. "I have to do this he threatened my sister, my brother and our friends" She says stopping and turning around "I'm doing this for you because you're my prodigy and I said I would protect you." "Well this is a way that will get you killed" I shout at her obviously angry. "I don't care if I die ill protect you and my friends and my family" She says shouting back at me. "Why don't you get it you cant be this man he's unstoppable " I say as my guardian continues walking to the Tokyo Tower. "Here we are at the Tokyo Tower and Green Grandee isn't even here so you don't get the chance to fight the king" I say looking at her with pleading eyes "So please can we go now." "I guess so considering he's not here" She says turning around and begins to walk away back to red territory. "Brick Mecha Dragon" says a voice from behind us. After hearing this we turn around seeing the level nine green king Green Grandee standing there in all his glory. "Do you mind telling me why you called me here" Green Grandee asks my guardian. "I heard from one of my friends that you were telling them that they could never beat any of the green legion players because of her level so I'm here defeat you and make you take back what you said" She said with rage. "Ok but lets make this interesting and make it a death match between you me and your friend over there" He says pointing at me. "Deal" Mecha says acting rashly causing me to get involved in this fight. "wait do I not get a say in this or am I not important enough" I say scared for the first time in this game as the key pad requesting for me to accept or decline the death match being made. "Hit accept young man" Green Grandee says to me. I stop and take a look at my guardian seeing that she's looking at the king in front of us instead of at me. "Fine" I say hitting the accept button and starting the match. As soon as the match begins I take out my sniper rifle weapon cube and pulls out my most trusted weapon as I aim at the green king before turning and taking three shots directly aimed at my guardian taking her health bar down to the critical point. "What are you doing Nick?" She says looking at me weakly. "Brick Mecha Dragon you are my friend and my guardian so I will protect you but in order to protect you I must kill you I'm so sorry" I say looking at her with despair in my voice. "wait please Nick" She says pleading with fear in her voice. I don't listen to her as I look away and take the final shot ending her existence in the game Brain Burst. "So your name is Nick is it" Green Grandee says turning his attention to me and away from the place my guardian once stood. "Yes it is and I want you to know that you won this fight because I have no intention of fighting you I would rather fight you after I defeat Scarlet Rain and take over as the red king" I say turning and walking away "Take care partner." "Good luck on that dream of yours Electric Crimson Demon Sniper" He says as he turns and walks away.

**So there you go. That was my flashback now there are a few things i want you guys to know. First the green king did nothing my guardian said she was just trying to raise her level (selfish bitch.) Second in this flashback Electric Crimson Demon Sniper does have both his eyes and i did my best to tell you what happened to his second eye but it may not have worked. Third this did show my characters true personality (he cared for his guardian that's why he felt remorse killing her) and the fact that he was technically a demonic cowboy by what he says before leaving the green king. So those are some of the things i wanted you to know on this chapter and i will explain what happened to my characters second eye as soon as possible until then this is...**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	6. Meeting Nega Nebulus

**Hey there friends EsDeath here with another chapter. Thats all enjoy.**

"So in order to save your guardian from being defeated by the king that she could never beat you defeated her yourself" Ultramarine Legion Slayer asks me confused about my story. "Yes and trust me it was the biggest mistake I ever made in this game because I miss her more than anyone in here" I say as the Tokyo Tower comes into view. As we were walking towards this place we went through a stage change and now we are currently on the ice and snow field as my friends and the Tokyo Tower get closer. "Hey" I say to my friends. "Ultramarine Legion Slayer these are my friends Silver Crow, Cyan Pile, Lime Bell and Black Lotus" I say gesturing to my friends. "Hi Ultramarine" all my friends say in unison. "Hi everyone its nice to finally play this game" Legion Slayer says happily. "So were the red and blue lights that went up into the sky before you two?" asks Silver Crow. "Yes that was us we had to jump off of a building to evade a sniper from killing us" I explain easily with no emotion. After I said that we were the two beams of light that shot off into the sky Silver Crow, Cyan Pile and Lime Bell all start laughing as hard as they could while Ultramarine Legion Slayer just starts to get confused. "Um would someone explain exactly what's so funny?" He asks hoping to get an answer from them. "No one really knows why these three start laughing they just do its kind of funny actually." I explain trying not to laugh. "So Demon Sniper" Black Lotus says gaining my attention. "I'm assuming this is your younger brother that you were telling us about the one you wanted to join our legion?" "Yes this is the little guy I was telling you about this is Ethan im kind of his guardian in this world and the real world." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Why is it that you're his guardian in both worlds?" Lime Bell asks breathing heavily from her laughing fit. "Well when I moved here to Japan my brother insisted on coming with me, so I made a deal that as long as he went to the same school as me so that I could keep an eye on him, and that he did his work whenever I asked him to do so I would let him come live with me." I explain easily "It wasn't until I reached my third year in junior high that we learned our parents were coming over to visit us, we were ecstatic and then that's when everything went downhill..." I finish trailing off. "We learned after a few days of waiting that our parents must have missed their flight and had to save up the money for some . "new tickets." Ethan says taking over on the explanation. "after a couple more days Nick gave our grandma a call... there was never an answer no matter how many times we called or texted." "So we went down to the airport and asked if the airplane that went from Canada to Japan had come in at all." I say finishing our explanation. "The flight attendant asked us if we had any relatives on that plane, we told her that our grandmother, grandfather, mother, aunt, uncle and our cousins were on that plane, she looked at us with sadness in her eyes and then told us news we didn't want to hear." "She told us that what we feared was true that their flight had crashed into the runway." Ethan says now crying. "there weren't any survivors." I slowly say with sadness. "I see well I'm sorry for asking that question." Lime Bell says with everyone looking at us now. I shake my head remembering who I was now easily shaking off some of the sadness. "Nah its okay it was almost a year ago." I say nervously scratching the back of my head. Everyone looks at me as I start to walk towards the Tokyo tower as I start to utilize the incarnate system as I start to climb up the tower. "I'll see you guys at the top im going to go visit Sky Raker." I say using my tail, hands and feet to climb the tower with ease.

**So there you go the fifth installment of the story hope you all enjoyed a little sight into my characters past. In the next couple chapters Electric Crimson Demon Sniper will start to warm up a little more and share the story of what happened to his eye.**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	7. Hi i'm back hope you guys are here still

**Hello there my fellow readers it's me EsDeath. Thats right im back and ready to attack but im having trouble with what people call writers block. So heres what i was thinking im going to either continue this story now or put this story on hold and start a new story on a different thing and if i decide to do that i was hoping you guys could send in ideas on what i should write about. NOTE: if it is both movie and book or even movie book and video game specify on what youd want me to ride on for that certain thing.**

**for now im going to have to say bye for now**

**-EsDeath:P signing off**


	8. The Tower

**Hey so i decided to continue on this story but i am also going to hold a voting process for the next story i will write. Now instead of any tv show, any book, any anime, or any video game i am going to change it up. I'm only going to do video games but for the video games i am going to hold the voting in two different parts. The first part will be only companies like nintendo or EA. The second part is going to be different games i will wait about two weeks maybe less. so please give me ideas on what youd like to read in my next story. So anyways on to the next chapter.**

"I hate this tower i wish i was like Silver Crow and had the aviation ability so i could fly up" I said as i continued using my tail, and limbs to climb up the Tokyo Tower. I started getting a little bored of climbing so i started to sit against the tower and look out at the unlimited burst battlefield. "its really nice here i wish i could stay here forever" I said to myself just as Silver Crow and the rest of the group flew past me. "Hey Nick hurry up hahaha we'll see you up there" my brother said to me laughing seeing as i was only half way up the large tower. "be quite you guys are cheating with silver crows ability to fly" I said shaking my fist in the air laughing. Suddenly Silver Crow and the rest of my friends heard my gasp as i lost my footing on the edge of the tower. I started screaming as i started my fall down the tower. "NICK" Ethan yelled as he saw me start to fall down the tower at the rate of a jet engine blasting off towards the sky. I was terrified knowing that i would soon meet my demise at the bottom of the tower. "nooo" i screamed as i pulled my body into a ball and closed my eyes right as the ground was nothing more the a building story away.

**So im going to end the chapter there hoping i leave you guys in suspense for the next chapter. For now this is:**

**-EsDeath :P signing off**


	9. Something Strange

**Here we go the chapter that holds a strange secret.**

I was waiting for the embrace of death but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw the ground a few meters below me. "what I-I'm not dead" i stutter nervously. I looked around my body for and hands to see if Silver Crow had raced down and caught me. Hands i did not find nor ropes or anything that would stop me from falling but i didnt see anything to hold me up. But i heard something: flapping. I looked up and i saw black demonic wings attached to my back. "A-aviation, i have the aviation ability" I stuttered looking at these demonic looking wings*. "There was no beam which means hes alive" Lime Bell says with false hope. "Thats tr- wow" Silver Crow says getting cut off by a black and red figure racing past him. "what was that" Ethan said in a surprised tone. "I dont know but whatever it was it was heading for the top of the tower" Black Lotus said to Silver Crow who started to fly up towards the towers top. "...Then I looked up and saw these" I said. "Really well thats very interesting and these wings look very interesting" said someone as she started to touch my wings. This women was one of the best players inside of Brain Burst her name is Sky Raker. "Sky Raker and Crimson" We heard from behind us. I turned around and saw Ethan and everyone else "oh hey guys whats up" I asked them. I looked at all of them standing there not saying anything "uh guys hello" I asked waving towards them. "Nick you have wings" Ethan pointed out. "I know right" I said flapping my wings flying into the air and making a spiral " its awesome im so happy that i fell" I said coming back down from the air. "Well since you got yourself some wings lets have an areal duel before we test your brother here" Silver Crow says while activating his lazer sword. "yah I'm perfectly fine with that" I say as i pull out my dual SMGs.

**So thats the end of this chapter i hope you enjoyed it i left a link below so you can see what my wings look like so when you get the chance go check it out i think they look pretty cool till next time this is**

**-EsDeath :P signing off**

link to what my wings look like they look black not dark purple fs70/i/2013/036/b/2/demon_wings_18_by_


	10. The Battle And The Reveal

I fell down towards the ground and did a backflip before hitting the ground landing on my feet sliding a few feet before stopping. "Your getting better Silver Crow" I said looking up at him seeing him flying down at me using his ability _areal kick. _I did a backwards somersault before launching myself into the air with enough power to make a small crater in the top of the tower. "It's over" I say as i pull out my sniper rifle and shooting a bullet directly at Silver Crow. I sat in the air as i watch him desperately try and dodge the bullet with no luck as the bullet strikes through his chest right next to his shoulder. I started flying down as Lime Bell walked over to him and started healing his shoulder with her special ability. "Sorry buddy" I said to him as i reached out my hand to help him up. He took my hand and i helped him out of the small crater that he created using his _Areal kick_ ability. "That was an excellent battle you two" Black Lotus said to us as she looked towards Ethan "So are you ready for your test." "I sure am miss" Ethan said standing as stiff as a post. "Hey its okay you dont need to be so nervous" Cyan Pile says putting his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "I-I guess your right" Ethan said taking a deep breath before looking up towards Black Lotus "So who am i fighting." "You will be fighting either your brother or Silver Crow it is your choice" Black Lotus says motioning to use right as i get thrown over Silver Crows shoulder and right off the tower whopping in delight. "Ummmmmm can i fight someone else if its at all possible" Ethan says nervously looking away from us and towards Cyan Pile. "Sorry either Crimson or Silver Crow" Cyan pile says sadly. Ethan sighs before walking over towards the edge of the tower seeing a black and red spiraling figure flying up towards the sky. "NICK I'M FIGHTING YOU FOR MY TEST"Ethan shouts seeing how high in the air I am. Hearing this I close my wings around me and fall towards the ground landing in the ground crouching as i unfold my wings. "Really well im not going easy on you" I say demonically looking up at him. "It wouldn't be fun if you didn't go all out" He says pulling out his sword leaving his shield on his back. "Okay Ethan was it" Black Lotus asks coming towards him. "Yes it is" Ethan says getting into a ready position. "Okay so Ethan all you have to do is land two hits on him and then you've won but in real battles its nothing like this got it" Black Lotus says to him. "Got it miss" Ethan says till acting formally with her. "Just call me Black Lotus" She says laughing slightly. "Ok Ethan you ready" I say holding my dual SMGs pointing them right at him. "Yup get ready to lose big brother" He says confidently. "BEGIN" Silver Crow yells into the air as Ethan races at me. I start firing rapidly and randomly at my brother hoping to hit him as he charges. Suddenly Ethan pulls something i had never seen before he stops charging and hits the ground pushing off with his feet causing him to do a front flip making the bullets fired hit his shield on his back. "Told you your going to lose" He says as he pushes off the ground with his hand flinging himself directly at me right after throwing his shield at me. "I'm not losing that easily" I exclaim flapping my wings making me move to one side dodging the flying shield only to get hit with Ethans sword once in the stomach before getting hit again across the face with the blunt end of his sword causing my eyepatch to loosen and fall off. Immediately i threw my hand onto my eye to cover it up. "Nick whats wrong" Ethan asked me worried because of me covering my eye quickly. I sighed and removed my hand from my eye revealing a hole with a bunch of small scars going away from my eye. "What the hell happened to your eye" Silver Crow asks. "Well you see what happened was..."


	11. Authors Note v2

**Hello there people its me EsDeath and i just wanted to do a couple things in this quick authors note. First off i wanted to post two links one for Ethans sword and his shield they will be posted at the end of this authors note. Second of all we have finally showed a couple things about Ethan one we have already seen, 1. we learned he's caring about people, 2. we learned that he is really nervous around Black Lotus but not everyone else its because of what Black Lotus looks like, 3. he is somewhat clever in a battle we will learn more about that later if i can put that into the story. Thirdly we have finally started to figure out what happened to Nicks eye yay in the next installment of the actual story we will further develop that history. Last but not least i have decided to take out the narrator. So anyways this is just a quick short chapter i am ending it here so that i can start the next chapter it will either be up in a couple hours or tomorrow around 3:00pm or 4:00pm see you then**

**-EsDeath signing off**

_Sword: i/10257/11108844_ ?v=8CE321B02DF19E0_

_Shield: . /_ _

_Black Lotus (for those who dont know what she looks like): . /_cb20131202121016/accelworld/images/d/db/Black_ _


	12. Missing An Eye

**Hey so i just wanted to say that this is the chapter where Nick tells you the story of how he loses his eye but im not going to tell it as him narrating it but ill tell it exactly like the other flash back so here we go.**

Last time on_ My Journey Through The Accelerated World_

_I sighed and removed my hand from my eye revealing a hole with a bunch of little scars going away from my eye. "What the hell happened to your eye" Silver Crow asks. "Well you see what happened was..."_

I walked into the red territory i had been training for months on top of the Tokyo Tower with Sky Raker and inside of many different territories, to raise my level from level 3 up to level 8 one level away from kingship. I walk into the hall the red king and the players who follow her as the king. I saw someone that i remembered from when i used to follow the red king so i decided instead of endlessly, walking around trying to find the king i walked up to this friend of mine. "Hey Blood Leopard" I said as i walked towards her. "Electric Crimson Demon Sniper is that you" She asks standing up and walking towards me. Happy to see her i embraced her in a quick hug before asking her where the king was. "Scarlet Rain well shes at the top of the building where she always is" Blood Leopard said as she took me to the stairs and guided me up to the top floor to see the king. "thanks Blood Leopard now can you head back downstairs" I said walking towards the king as Blood Leopard started to walk back down the stairs. "SCARLET RAIN" I shouted at her. "Nick" She said walking towards me. "I told you not to call me that you runt" I said angrily at her. "Fine well what do you want you dink" Scarlet Rain said as she stopped in front of me. "I want to fight you for kingship" I said pulling out my pistol. "ugh fine" She said not enthusiastic about having to fight me. Downstairs Blood Leopard and the rest of the red legion players were all chatting and sitting downstairs unaware of the battle going on above them.

It had been half an hour since me and Scarlet Rain had started the death match and already i felt like i couldnt fight anymore. "_how is she this strong_" i thought to myself taking my attention away from the battle. I looked back just in time to jump out of the building and dodge a missile from her special armament. I managed to crap onto the ledge of the second floor and swing myself into the lobby waiting for her to come down. "Crimson what are you doing" Blood Leopard said walking over to me. "LOOK OUT" I said tackling her to the ground and getting her out of the way of a falling machine. "T-thanks" She said. "No problem" I said as i ran outside of the building with Scarlet Rain holding her pistol running right after me. Suddenly i lost my footing and fell onto my back looking right up into the barrel of the pistol that, Scarlet Rain was holding. "Nick were you prepared for this battle" She said holding the gun right above my left eye. "N-not really" I said terrified of losing the game. "huh Fine ill let you leave with a warning not to fight me again at least not until your prepared" She said taking the gun away from my eye and shrugging. "W-whats the warning" I said terrified. "This" She said putting the gun back to my left eye pulling the trigger and shooting out my eye.


	13. Quick Info Note

**Hey guys its EsDeath Valkyrie here and I wanted to tell you that due to it being summer where I live i should be posting a bit sooner then usual, but not for a little while during this week what with the teacher strike bullshit that's been going on lately. Look I'm not going to confide in you guys and bore you out of your minds causing you to stop reading my stories cause all of you are awesome, and i would appreciate it if you guys sent me PMs every now and then or even a review to say what you like in my story. Now back on track. In this week the stories i have written will be put on pause until further notice sorry if some of you get upset with that. I will also tell you in certain chapters if the story will once again be put on hold because of plans with my family or other things like that. Summer Vacation people don't hate. Anyways thank you for listening in on this little note i will hopefully talk to you guys again soon until then.**

**-EsDeath signing out**


	14. News that's all

**Hey guys EsDeath here sorry ive been gone for so long ive been gone on a very long "business trip," but anyways im sorry i will not be continuing this story but i have the second part up so you can go read it if you want. Thank you ill talk to you next chapter in one of my other stories. Until next time.**

**-EsDeath Valkyrie signing off**


End file.
